


Underneath the Hot Sun

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarry Microfics [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beach Holidays, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “I could get used to this,” Harry mumbles as he picks up his cocktail.“Well… then why don’t we get ourselves a place here?” Draco suggests. “I think a change would be good for us.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: March 2021





	Underneath the Hot Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'George Ezra - Shotgun'.

“I could get used to this,” Harry mumbles as he picks up his cocktail.

“Well… then why don’t we get ourselves a place here?” Draco suggests. “I think a change would be good for us.”

“You mean you want us to move here?” Harry asks, his eyes still focussed on the ocean.

“Why not? The kids have moved out… we could spend our days out here in the sun…”

“You would be bored out of your mind,” Harry chuckles, but when his husband grabs his hand, he turns to face him.

“Oh please. Life with you never gets boring, Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
